


A Yandere in Love

by mawmawile



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Falling In Love, Panic Attacks, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23761252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: I thought I'd repost this, even though I won't finish it.Ayano falls in love with her rivals.
Relationships: Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Amai Odayaka, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Asu Rito, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Kizana Sunobu, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Oka Ruto, Ayano Aishi | Yandere-chan/Osana Najimi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Osana Najimi

**Author's Note:**

> Before, I deleted the original because I felt bad that I couldn't update it more. So, I'm re-uploading it now. Since it's scrubbed from the internet, I don't remember some of my old tags and notes and whatever.

Rage. If anything, that's all she was good for. That shaking, buzzing feeling, her teeth clenched so hard it hurt, her fists balled up so tight it ached. It wasn't pleasant, but it was  _ something _ . At least that Najimi girl could give Ayano that. 

But, oh, all the rage in the world was worth it if it were for her senpai. Hers and hers alone. That fluttering, lifting feeling, her heart beating fast yet stopped in anticipation, her breath labored yet still in anxiousness. A beautiful sensation, and Ayano would do  _ anything  _ to keep it.

* * *

”Hey, how come you keep watching us?” said the bitch. “It's kinda creepy.”

Ayano couldn't respond at first when the Najimi girl approached her, hands firmly on her hips. She was shaking too much, furies zipping through her mind. “I… I...” she swallowed, suddenly becoming much more conscious of the orange-haired girl's gaze boring into her. “Senpai… I love him.”

Najimi was silent. Then, “why don't you just talk to him instead of stalking us?”

She wanted to say,  _ No, I need to kill you first. You'll steal my senpai away from me.  _ But she said nothing, and locked eyes with Osana.

* * *

”Um, excuse me.” Her voice was quiet, counting the lines on the rooftop tile.

She felt a warm hand on her back, and she instinctively flinched. “Senpai, this is Yan-chan,” Osana said, a small smile on her face. “I hope you don't mind her hanging out with us.”

_ Of course _ , or  _ Nice to meet you _ , or  _ Please have my children _ . Ayano wasn't listening to his response, knowing he'd be too nice to ever reject her. Either way, she was floating again. No, she was soaring; this was her chance! She could finally be with her senpai, no distractions.

She felt Osana’s hand fall down back to her side. Yes, finally.

“Why don't you come here and sit with us?” her senpai was saying. “Did you bring a lunch?” She shook her head in the negative, but felt completely alleviated being by her one true love.

* * *

”Osana-chan,” Ayano started, the two of them sitting alone on the school rooftop. “How did you and Taro-senpai become friends?”

“We’re neighbors, so we just naturally befriended each other. It didn't hurt that we always ended up going to the same schools, too.”

“Oh.” She took a glance over at Osana, and pursed her lips in concentration. She hated Osana, that was definite; she wanted nothing to do with her, unless it was getting her out of the picture. Still, even a heartless monster like she could acknowledge the facts. Indeed, it was a hallmark of such an observant and careful person such as her.

For example, Osana’s eyes. They were this warm brown or chestnut color, and it was truly a window to her soul. Ayano could almost feel every celebration, every grievance, every vexation from those eyes. But, it's always an almost. Like  _ she'd _ ever feel anything.

“Are you okay, Yan-chan?” Worry emanated from her chestnut eyes.

She nodded and looked forward, watching the busy street ahead. “I'm just thinking.” 

Another thing about Osana was how touchy she was. She was always sitting close to people, her hand often straying to their backs or hands. She rest a warm hand on Ayano’s cold one. “You should tell him how you feel. He's really dense, you know.”

Ayano nodded, and gave a fake smile. “I know. I'm just nervous.”  _ That you'll steal him from me! I  _ need  _ him.  _

“About what? Unless the Taro I've been friends with all my life has been mysteriously replaced, I know he'll surely accept your feelings!”

For a rival, Osana was being surprisingly helpful. Still, she didn't respond, perhaps in fear her voice would betray her wishes.

* * *

”Senpai, I was wondering if you would want to—want to go to the city together?” She so wished Osana would leave. Ayano still shook whenever she was around, but she had begun to feel dizzy and nervous too. She briefly wondered if the wavering in her voice was the fault of Osana or her senpai.

“Huh, what for?”

“Geez, Senpai! She's trying to ask you on a date!” Osana put a hand on her hip, and gave him a stupid smile.

“Oh, sure, Yan-chan. I'd be happy to,” he smiled at her, and she returned with a nervous one.

She glanced back at Osana, suddenly glad for her presence, and the girl gave her a supportive thumbs up. But, oh, her eyes told a different story. Osana was  _ jealous _ .

* * *

She wasn't a good conversationalist, but she couldn't help but talk. 

“So, you're really good friends with Osana-chan, then,” or “What kind of things do you and Osana-chan do together?” All her questions ended up being about Osana. She bit her lip.

“We usually just talk,” her senpai said, putting his chopsticks down to look at her. “Yan-chan, did you ask me to meet you because you like Osana-chan?”

She froze, holding her breath, then she finally responded. “No.” Her voice was small. “I just wanted to eat dinner with a friend.”

“Okay,” he said, unbelieving.

* * *

Osana was positively glowing today. Her eyes were gleeful, and she had that stupid, cute smile on her face again. “Yan-chan!” she yelled, heading towards her. “How did it go?”

She just nodded. “Let’s sit somewhere.”

“Sure,” she said, walking with Ayano to the west fountain. “Is everything okay?”

The red leaves fluttered down to the fountain waters, gently rippling it. Rose bushes lain on the side, scarlet petals and leaves scattered on the tile. The pair sat down on one of the benches, leaving an air of heavy silence between them.

“So,” Osana finally said, hoping to break it. “How  _ did _ it go with you and Taro-senpai? You seemed excited before.”

“Yeah.” She didn’t continue, deliberating her options. The sound of the water rushing out of the fountain’s spout, the droplets hitting the pools or the wet tiles. Ayano shivered with the icy autumn wind. Again, she spoke. “We had… a nice time.” She could feel herself slipping, slipping back into her frigid demeanor once again. With Osana, she often found herself breaking away from that life, becoming  _ real _ , becoming  _ emotive _ , becoming  _ alive _ .

Osana  _ hmm _ ed, and looked forward, watching the clouds amble about in the sky. “What did you do?” Ayano didn’t have to look to know that the girl was smiling now. “Anything… saucy?”

“No!” Ayano said, almost too forcefully, then recomposed herself. “Sorry. I… don’t know about Taro-senpai.”

“What do you mean?”

She didn’t answer the question. Instead, she turned her head to face Osana, taking in her beautiful profile. Her pink lips were smiling, but Ayano could see worry in the orange eyes gazing at the sky. “Osana.”

Osana turned back to Ayano and looked into her grey eyes, and briefly, she wondered if the girl could see her soul as well as she could see Osana’s. She paid that no mind, however, and leaned close to Osana, breathing in the scent of her shampoo, feeling the electric sparks of skin.

God, her lips were soft. They pulled away, and those beautiful chestnut pools stared back at her in an unreadable emotion. Ayano held her breath, stilling herself. The sounds of the water stopped, only hearing the  _ thump _ - _ thump _ of her heart.

“Ayano,” the girl said, and they connected once more.


	2. Amai Odayaka

“So, this is your first week here,” Ayano said, taking a small bite out of a sweet, frosted cupcake.

“Yes,” Odayaka confirmed, answering Ayano’s unspoken question. “I was sick last week.”

Ayano nodded politely, trying to focus on the brunette’s gentle face, instead of the sickeningly bright pink decor of the Cooking Club. “Ah. Your cooking is nice.”

Odayaka smiled and blushed, profusely trying to bashfully deny the compliment. Ayano stared at her. “I’m a fan of baking as well,” Ayano lied. “and I hear you’re the leader of the Cooking Club. I wouldn’t mind if you would let me join you.”

“Oh, of course.” Odayaka brightened up considerably at that. “I’d love to have the company!”

Truth be told, Ayano never baked anything in her life, disliking the sweet confections her mother adored. But her aptly named informant Info-chan had said that Odayaka loved  _ her  _ senpai. No matter what, she had to be destroyed.

* * *

“Everyone, this is Ayano,” Odayaka introduced to the club, a bunch of cliquey girls affectionately called the Rainbow Six. Although they all knew each other, Odayaka still listed off everyone’s names— _ Haruka _ ,  _ Miyu _ ,  _ Rio _ ,  _ Hina _ ,  _ Mio _ ,  _ Hinata _ . Ayano didn’t care though; there was only one person in this room who mattered to her: Odayaka.

“I didn’t know you were interested in food,” chimed Miyu, the teal haired girl, as Ayano took a seat.

“I am.” She wondered if any of  _ these _ girls were actually interested, noting that only Odayaka had worked to put the plate of pastries on the pink table.

“Well, that’s nice,” Miyu said unconvincingly. Her and the rest of her clique started to gossip, leaving Ayano, and Odayaka, in silence.

From across the table, Amai gave her a warm smile.

* * *

“Hold the bowl when you’re mixing, Yan-chan, or else it’ll fly.” Amai’s gentle hands held the bowl in place.

“Okay,” Ayano moved her small hand to steady the bowl once Amai’s left. “Senpai, do you have a crush on anyone?” she asked, hopefully assumingly.

“Well, yes.” Amai looked to Ayano. Her heart dropped, even though she already knew the answer. “I’ll tell you who after we put this into the oven.”

Together, they worked in silence, except for Amai to correct Ayano a couple of times on her mistakes. Finally, the two finished shaping the cookies, and Amai had helped her place the tray on the oven, and set the timer.

“So!” Amai said, heading to the sink to wash her hands of cookie dough. “I’ll tell you who I like, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?”

“I won’t.”

Amai shut off the faucet and dried her hands, then turned to Ayano. “Do you know Yamada Taro? He’s in my class. We were acquainted before I went to Akademi, and well…” She paused. “Well, it kind of developed into a crush. I was really surprised to see he went here, too.”

“Oh,” Ayano said, trying not to let green envy seep into her voice.

Suddenly, Amai smiled sweetly, and met Ayano’s gaze. “Well, I’ve told you my secret, so you have to tell me yours! Who do you like?”

She was silent for a second, then exhaled. “No one. I don’t like anyone. I was just curious.”

* * *

Somehow, more and more of her time was delegated to the Cooking Club. Ayano never liked cooking, and she still didn’t. She hated the exactness of measurements, the slimy feel of raw eggs or melted butter, the waiting. Worst of all, she made no strides towards the whole reason she even  _ bothered _ with it: getting rid of Amai. Multiple times, she had found herself gripping the kitchen knife harder than usual, but never resolving to do anything.

She had killed before; she could do it again.

That’s what she was telling herself, hiding a bottle of cleaner she brought from home in her apron.  _ She will steal my senpai, I need to kill her, I need to kill her, Senpai, why don’t you join us? _ No, that last part wasn’t her, but Amai’s gentle voice drifting down the hallway. Ayano stopped in her tracks, and listened in by the club’s door.

“Well, sure, if you insist,” came the beautiful lilt of her senpai.

Ayano couldn’t move. Oh, so desperately she wanted to rush in and tell Amai, to  _ stop, stop, he’s MINE _ , to grab the knife sitting on the counter and kill the girl,  _ anything _ to stop this atrocity. But she did nothing, her legs frozen in place.

“Great! Hey, if you don’t mind, I’m going to look for my friend. She’s usually here by this time.” Amai walked out of the room, looking back at Taro. Then she turned, and saw Ayano. “Oh, Yan-chan, you’re right here!”

She didn’t—no, she couldn’t—respond. Her heart paced, and her breathing sped up and shallowed. She just stood there, staring at Amai with wide eyes.

“Are you okay?” Amai leaned closer to Ayano.

“I’m—I need—I need to—” She couldn’t finish her sentence. Ayano ran off to  _ somewhere _ , her chest feeling like it would cave in any second.

Amai called after her, but all Ayano could hear was her heart beating like a cannon in her ear.

* * *

She crumpled down in the girl’s bathroom, trying to settle herself, to swallow that lump in her throat that wouldn’t go away. She was so  _ stupid _ ! As if Amai wouldn’t try to woo her senpai. It wasn’t like Ayano had set out her feelings; she should have expected the girl to make a move. She should have killed her when she had the chance.

Still, all the rationalizing in the world wouldn’t help her now. The truth was that Amai loved her senpai, and there was nothing that could change that. Nothing.

“Ayano?” Amai’s worried voice echoed through the halls. “What’s wrong?”

She looked up, meeting Amai’s gaze. She sat down next to Ayano.

“You ran off so suddenly. I was worried.” She looked the part, too. Ayano almost felt guilty for causing such a terrible look to cross Amai’s beautiful face. She couldn’t stop herself from the alien feelings bounding through her chest.

“I—I’m sorry, Senpai. I shouldn’t have made you worry.”

Amai shook her head. “No, Yan-chan. You’re my friend. I care about you.  _ Please _ , tell me what’s wrong so I can help.”

She steeled herself. “I overreacted, but…” She paused, thinking of what to say next. “I’m jealous of you, Amai. That boy…”

“Oh, Ayano.” Amai slid herself closer to Ayano. “I knew him longer, but I think I love both of you the same.”

That wasn’t what Ayano had meant at all. But… she couldn’t deny that butterflies in stomach feeling either. That same one she used to get when Taro was around, but different. She felt  _ happy _ . It was devoid of the undertones of anger, jealousy, fear. It was completely and utterly uplifting.

“I think I’m alright,” Ayano said, standing up. “but go on to the Cooking Club, alright? I need to do something quickly.”

“Okay.” Amai stood up as well. “I’ll see you there,” she said, leaving.

Once she was gone, Ayano walked over to the sink and stared at her reflection in the mirror. She looked absolutely terrible, and she smoothed out her hair, wiping away the tears she didn’t know she shed. Was this what her mother had said before?

That she would meet someone who would bring her out of the listless stupor she’d been living in, someone to show her the world of color, the world of feeling. It felt wonderful.

Ayano pulled out the bottle of cleaner from her apron, and uncapped it, smelling the pungent chemicals. She deliberated a second, then poured out everything down the drain, watching as her inhibitions washed away.

* * *

“Amai,” she said, walking in as Amai and Taro were casually chatting. She walked up to Amai, and the girl stood up to meet her. “Thank you.”

Ayano fell into her, and embraced her, feeling her lovely warmth.


	3. Kizana Sunobu

Ayano hated the girl from the very start. She was too bright, too loud, too desperate for attention and a French heritage. She was nasty, too.

“Hah, as if! Since I’m an actress, I can clearly see that you’re not meant for the stage. Not even as a servant girl!”

“Well, why not?” Ayano asked, trying her best to match Sunobu’s inflection. (She failed.) “I can be a servant girl if I wanted to.”

Sunobu laughed haughtily again. “Look at it this way, Aishi. I don’t want you to be one.”

“I can be a stagehand, then. Please, I’ve always been interested in drama.”

Sunobu rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll give you this one: you’re awfully insistent. But you’re not going to be on stage ever, if I can help it!”

“Thank you,” she said, silently wondering how anyone could love someone like Kizana.

* * *

“So, what do you think about Sunobu?” Ayano asked a boy casually.

“Er, I don’t really like her,” he admitted, and Ayano scoffed internally at his stupid accent. “For the same reason that you probably don’t, either.”

“Wonder why that could be,” she noted dryly. “Who does she like?” she asked, just to confirm it.

The boy laughed. “She doesn’t like anyone if it’s not herself,” he said, then paused. “Actually, never mind. I don’t even think she likes herself.”

Ayano quieted, and focused on her work instead, thinking about what he said. She supposed she didn’t either: like herself, that is.

* * *

Sunobu walked into the purple room exactly at 5:05, a satisfied smile on her face. “Good, looks like everyone’s here.” She clapped her hands together, calling attention to the center of the room. “So! As you know, we will be putting on something by one of the best playwrights since ever. With much deliberation, I have decided that we are going to present Shakespeare's very own  _ Romeo and Juliet _ .”

A line of chatter bursted among the club members. “Kizana-senpai, we did that last year!” chimed one of the first years.

Sunobu waved away the words. “No matter, such brilliance should  _ not _ be quelled!” She paused, then continued from before. 

“Now, tomorrow, I will be holding tryouts for our club activity. Spread the word everyone!” Taking a moment to glance at everyone’s expressions, Sunobu went on, “And of course, I will be the leading lady, Juliet. It’s only natural, after all. Meeting adjourned.”

Everyone stood up in a burst of “okay”s and “hmm”s and “maybe  _ I _ want to be Juliet, Kizana”s, leaving only Ayano alone in the room with Sunobu.

“Well?” Sunobu said, and Ayano turned to face her. “It’s over. Don’t tell me you have something to say.”

Ayano deliberated for a second, then shook her head. “No, I was just leaving.”

Before Ayano  _ could _ leave, however, Sunobu spoke up again. “Aishi, wait. Are you sure you’re interested in these sort of things? Through these entire five minutes, you haven’t made even a single face! Expressiveness is the soul of acting, after all.”

“Of course I’m interested,” Ayano answered, and tried to inject false emotion into her next statement. “Anyways, I’m a very good pretender.” For extra measure, she even threw in a genuine-looking smile.

Kizana just laughed. “I can see that. Let me strike a deal with you, Aishi. Come tryout for someone. You shouldn’t just restrict yourself to just helping about.”

_ That’s what I suggested in the first place _ , Ayano thought, but agreed anyways, despite not knowing anything about this Shack Pier fellow.

* * *

It was exactly five o’clock when Ayano stepped into the clubroom, and awkwardly sat down on one of the folding chairs in front of the room. She stared blankly at some of the sparse decorations on the walls, until Kizana’s voice came lilting through the halls.

“Oh, Senpai,” she was saying, opening the grey doors. “You’re such a connoisseur of good writing! You should join the Drama Club, we really need someone as talented as you.”

“Me?” said the beautiful voice of Ayano’s senpai. “But I’m not an actor!”

Kizana giggled, and even started to bat her eyelashes. “Not with that attitude you aren’t. Won’t you please join us this year, Senpai? I would just love if you’d be my…  _ Romeo _ …”

Ayano’s senpai blushed at the flirt, and stammered out, “W-well, if you insist…”

Kizana looked like she was about to throw her arms around Senpai, but to Ayano’s relief, she just offered him a seat (next to her!), and walked to the center of the room.

She clapped her hands, although everyone was already staring at her. “Alright everyone, you know what time it is. Get out of here, and I’ll call names!”

Everyone shuffled out of the room, but Ayano was stuck staring at her beautiful senpai, until he left, too.

“What, does this mean you’re volunteering?” Kizana asked sharply, bringing Ayano back to an unfortunate Senpai-less reality.

“I guess so,” she answered. As quickly as it was said, Kizana thrust a small booklet covered in notes into Ayano’s hands.

“Read what I highlighted,” Kizana said. “And remember to put in some of that  _ feeling _ I know you have.”

Ayano rolled her eyes, but nonetheless recited the passage as if she was putting on her usual face. Even now, she was doing it for Kizana, and she really didn’t understand what the big struggle of it was.

By the end of it, Kizana silently took back the booklet, and let Ayano leave, her only words being, “Tell Miyu she’s next.”

* * *

It turns out that Kizana was pleased with Ayano, enough to give her “the most important role that isn’t a title character.” How lovely. What wasn’t lovely, however, was when her Senpai had stepped up a week later and announced he was quitting the show.

Ayano was divided on the matter: she was one part satisfied that Kizana wouldn’t flirt with her dear senpai any longer, but this meant that Ayano couldn’t attempt any flirting, either. Nevertheless, it was clear how Kizana felt. She crossed her arms and huffed in indignation, leaving Senpai to apologize profusely as he left the room.

“Aishi, you get his part,” Kizana said, her face still red. “I need five minutes.” She left in a rush, and the room erupted in chatter.

Ayano sighed, and uncapped her highlighter, marking her new lines in the script. A few moments later, one of the first years approached her.

“So… how did you get on Kizana-senpai’s good side?” the girl asked. Her name was unmemorable.

“Good side?” Ayano echoed. “She doesn’t like me.”

The girl laughed. “What? She just gave you, like, the most important role of all.” At Ayano’s blank expression, the girl elaborated, “And it’s a  _ male _ part.”

Ayano blinked. “Oh.” Before she could comment further, though, Kizana walked back into the room, composed.

* * *

“Why did you do that?” Ayano bluntly asked as soon as rehearsal was over. “Why me?”

“What, you don’t want it?” Kizana returned, stopping in the hall.

“Yes… but, I’m a girl.”

Kizana sighed and put a slender arm on her waist. “Look, Aishi. You didn’t forget what I said, did I? You have talent!” The last part she enunciated each word carefully. “And it’s not as if I can just  _ abdicate _ my position as Juliet.”

“Talent? It’s not talent, it’s just me pretending to have feelings all my life,” she said, then kicked herself mentally for admitting such things so carelessly.

“Well, I’ve been pretending to care about other people all my life.” Kizana leaned in closer, her voice dropping to a whisper. “I’ll give you this win: you’ve been doing better than me.”

Ayano blinked in confusion. “What does that mean, pretending?”

Kizana sighed again. “Geez, here it comes again. I have low empathy blah blah blah, I’m narcissistic blah blah blah, whatever. You happy now?”

“I guess.”

As if to complete the all-powerful rule of threes, Kizana sighed once more. “Just forget it, Aishi. You’ll be wonderful.” At that, Kizana turned and walked away.

* * *

Finally, it was doomsday. The only thing Kizana seemed capable of saying was “Five thirty, everyone, five thirty”, and excitement was building about the Drama Club.

Even Ayano, who would’ve thought she wouldn’t have cared at all, felt some ruminations about the event. Though she wasn’t as fidgety as everyone else, she admitted she couldn’t stop thinking about tonight.

Eventually, and painfully, the hour struck. Kizana, as half-actress half-director, ran around like crazy, trying coordinate everyone about. With everyone ready, the curtains rose for the first time tonight.

As the first scene played out, Kizana met with Ayano. “Aishi… could I call you Yan-chan?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, Yan-chan, I have a confession to make.” She looked sideways and blushed. “This is kind of embarrassing to admit, but… I think I love you.”

Everything stopped.

“I… I…” Ayano completely didn’t know what to say, and she felt her heart fall in surprise, her throat contract in a strange fear.

Kizana didn’t say anything, just simply looking up at Ayano. Finally, Ayano, struck dumb in a loss for words, just voicelessly reached over and took hold of Kizana’s hand.

Only for just a while, as Kizana soon drew her hand back. Despite it, she smiled. “I think you have to go soon.” Kizana started to walk off, but suddenly turned around and mouthed, “Thank you.”


	4. Oka Ruto

The strange girl walked hesitantly along the paved pathway, her hands, covered with dark arm warmers, bunched together.

_ Ruto Oka. 18 years. She was absent for the first three weeks, but it’s unknown why. Has an obsession with anything and everything supernatural. Stalks the Basu sisters whenever she can. _ Ayano looked again at her informant’s message, then back at Ruto, who was trailing further and further from her sight.

Standing from her hiding place, Ayano started to follow her.

* * *

She walked up the steps to the roof, and swung open the grey doors. The sun was surprisingly bright today, and Ayano covered her eyes as she walked over to the figure leaning by the wall.

“Ruto-senpai…” she said, startling Ruto.

She turned around quickly, hoping Ayano wouldn’t notice what she was doing. “O-oh, sorry. I was just, um…”

Ayano shook her head. “I don’t care. Aren’t you the leader of the Occult Club? I want to join.”

Surprised by Ayano’s terseness, Ruto answered, “Y-yes, I am.” She looked around nervously. “So, I guess you can just come in today. At three-thirty…”

Ayano simply nodded and thanked her, then left to go back to class.

* * *

At about four o’clock, she started to slide the doors to the clubroom open. Many of the clubs in school were sparsely decorated, with only a few related props hung on the grey walls. With the Occult Club, however, no expense was evidently spared; the entire room seeped in violet atmosphere. Occult paraphernalia was tastefully scattered (or, as tastefully as those kind of decorations can get) about the small room, effectively having a very unsettling and peculiar experience.

That is, of course, if Ayano cared. She supposed there was something eerie about being in such a dark room alone as she was, but she could hardly bring herself to care.

The door opened behind her as soon as Ayano closed it. "O-oh, you're already here..." said Ruto, fidgeting with her arm warmers. She paused. "Um, I was wondering... why you decided to join." Her already nervous voice trailed off, quivering.

"The occult is interesting," answered Ayano simply. Thinking for a second, she continued. "Ruto-san, I have to ask. What does the Occult Club do? It's a wide... genre, after all."

"Um... we're interested in... demons. We're trying to summon one." Ruto looked as if she wanted to continue talking, the conversation heading towards her interests, but the door opened and some of the club's members poured through.

"Oka-chan! Sorry we're late, Risa-sensei wanted to speak to me," said a pigtailed girl. "Huh? Who's this?"

Fiddling with her hands, Oka just let out a nervous "yeah".

* * *

It was somewhat humorous to Ayano, in the most pragmatic sense of the word, how quickly Oka and her little cronies took to Ayano. She figured, given the nature of the club and her own unpleasant deeds, that they would immediately swarm her in accusations. Perhaps they were just longing for a fresh face. Normal people really didn't passionately pursue their interests in occultism. Perhaps that's why they welcomed her so eagerly.

In the middle of admiring pictures of her Senpai (in front of some old, musty novel), Oka suddenly started addressing everyone.

"Um, it's time..." she said nervously, yet trying to contain excitement at the same time. She glanced at Ayano. "Aishi-san, c-could you come with me?"

Trying to covertly tuck her phone away, Ayano stood up and followed her.

Outside of the room, Oka let out a small sigh.

"Are you... alright?" Ayano asked slowly, sounding almost sincere halfway through the question.

"Um, yeah," Oka answered, not looking at Ayano. "It's just stressful. J-just a bit."

Not up to questioning that statement, Ayano said, "So, what are we doing?"

Oka gave a small smile. "Well—" Her voice was even. "—it's time. The moon is on the perfect cycle to perform our ritual." She paused for dramatic effect. "To summon a demon."

Ayano gave a small sound of assent. "Then what are we doing now?"

She looked embarrassed again. "Oh, um, well... we would have to look the part." Right on cue, the two of them reached a storage closet, which Oka opened. "C-could you, maybe, reach over and g-grab those black robes, on the shelf?"

Blinking in surprise, she did as Oka asked. "Robes?" she echoed. "It's a little..."

"Yeah... I know... strange."

That's what Ayano was thinking, but nonetheless responded with, "No, it isn't. I think it gives the Occult Club it's unique charm. Much more than the other clubs I've been in," she added, recalling the Cooking and Drama clubs that shut down for "unfortunate" reasons.

Oka didn't answer, but she looked pleased in her silence. Closing the storage closet door, the two of them returned to the Occult Club.

* * *

Back at the club, the rest of the members started to take the cloths like clockwork (ritual?). As the other five took them, Oka looked over at the pile and frowned.

“O-oh. I'm sorry, Aishi-san, I-I had forgotten to get another one for you.”

Ayano brushed it off. “I think I'll manage without…”

Oka shook her head insistently. “N-no, you should just take it. I'll have another one by tomorrow…”

“If you say so.” Ayano took the last one and pulled it over head, following the other club members.

Suddenly losing her nervous demeanor, Oka went to the center of the room--in the heart of the pentagram carpet--and started to speak in a confident and rehearsed voice.

“Everyone.” It was almost as if she was possessed, her voice controlled and wispy. “Come and gather ‘round.”

Ayano followed the other members in circling Oka, who stepped back to complete the ring.

Gazing slightly upwards, she continued. “There have been, in this cursèd school, some incidents, some disappearances.” Ayano bit her lip. “However, something tells me that we will receive a boon of good luck this time.”

Oka started to recant something from memory, probably a verse from one of her old books.

Her recitation was unlike anything Ayano had ever heard. Unlike the dry, detached text she had glanced at in the books, Oka spoke in an elevated voice. Each word was succinct and meaningful; each phrase, important and ethereal. “ _ Est instrumentum quo valebat, ut ipsi daemonium a _ .” Even the unknowingness in these words sent an alien chill down her spine.

“ _ Pueritia amicus optimus est puella _ .” At that last phrase, Oka suddenly snapped the tome shut, inhaling sharply. She waited, arms straight by her side, attentive to the rustling sounds in the room. Ayano watched with curious, pensive eyes.

Oka shook her head, letting a disappointed expression befall her. “It’s a failure, for today.” She smiled.

As the others immediately stood up and started chatting, Ayano glanced at Oka, who met her sight.

Ayano stood, pulling off the dress. “That was interesting.”

“What did—” Oka paused, looking off to the side. “Um, th-thank you.”

* * *

The next day, Oka had approached her during lunch as she was heading upstairs to watch her precious senpai.

“Um, Aishi-san, would you eat lunch with me? In the club room?” Nervousness lapped at her voice.

“Alright,” Ayano said, trying to mask her disappointment.

The two turned around, heading instead to the dark club room. Oka sat down on the very edge of a gothic chair and encouraged Ayano to pull another up to hers.

Ayano compiled and pulled out a small box filled with the trash food she usually ate. “Don’t you have anything to eat?”

Oka shook her head. “N-no, um, I don’t really like to eat during school.” She subconsciously started to trace her palm with one finger. “Um, but, I wanted to ask you something!” Oka said with sudden vigor.

Ayano raised an eyebrow. “Oh? What is it?”

“I didn’t get to ask you last time,” Oka said. “I was wondering what your thoughts on the ritual were.”

“That.” Ayano looked at Oka. “It was unlike something I’d ever seen before. I… I really felt in tune with what you were doing.”

Oka gave a small, sad smile, apparently lost in thought. After a while, she eventually sighed, her eyes downcast again. “Aishi-san…? Are you the demon? B-because I can’t help but feel that I really want to be with you…!”

“Well, maybe I’m just charismatic,” Ayano said, trying to process Oka’s words. One part of her was panicked— _ Did Oka know what I did? _ —but the other couldn’t help but feel the same. Feel… in any case, it was a strange sensation. “What do you mean by that?”

Oka began playing with her dark arm warmers, but soon stopped, shaking her head. “C-can I call you Ayano?” She continued at the affirmation. “Ayano… I’ve never met someone who understands me like you do. All my friends, I feel like they only like me because of pity.”

“That’s not true.” Ayano wasn’t sure, either, why she immediately jumped up to assure Oka. Wasn’t she just an obstacle? Just someone getting in the way of her true love? Still, she continued, unable to stop the words from flowing. “Everyone is interested in the same things that you are. Everyone has the same goal. Everyone is your true friend.”

She paused. “A-and Oka-chan,” Ayano hoped she wouldn’t mind. “I’m here, even if they aren’t…” Only their stunned breathing filled the silence.

Tears welling in Oka’s round eyes, she looked down at her lap. Before Ayano could say anything to assuage the situation, Oka suddenly reached over and enveloped Ayano, bearing no mind to ask permission. “Oh! Ayano…” Her voice was a lovely happy sound that Ayano had never heard before.

A strange buzzing feeling in her heart, Ayano returned the embrace, and closed her eyes.


	5. Asu Rito (incomplete)

If her memory served her right, her darling senpai had always been roped into joining a club by those poisonous girls. Couldn’t they see how he clearly despised such things? Had they truly loved him like Ayano did, they would respect his wishes.

With that in mind, then, it was strange to see her senpai asking that new girl if he could be on the swim team. Ayano wasn’t even aware that Akademi High even  _ had _ a swim team until now, and of course, its captain is her new rival. Meaning that Ayano was forced to join as well. She swore that, sometimes, the universe was out to get her.

Although, this arrangement could definitely be advantageous to her, mainly that she would get to see her precious senpai in such little clothing.

* * *

The captain, identified as Rito Asu, was definitely desperate for some members, seeing as she accepted Ayano without a second thought.

As if reading her mind, Rito put her hands on her hips. “And even though we  _ so  _ need people, I don’t tolerate slackers, Aishi!” She winked, and Ayano resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “But I can tell you’re a go-getter kind of girl.”

“What am I supposed to do for this?” Ayano asked, fiddling with her skirt.

Rito flashed a bright smile. “I’ll be holding practices every day after school. If you can’t come, you can’t come, but at least show up once a week.”

Suddenly, the door to the outside opened, and out came running her lovely senpai. “Sorry, Rito, I forgot my bag here.”

Ayano blushed at his appearance, unaware of Rito’s amused expression.

* * *

A part of her wondered if this was a bad idea, but her desire to see her senpai in a swimsuit overrode that notion. Still, she dipped her feet in to the pool with caution. Ayano knew how to swim, but she hadn’t done it in such a long time.

“Aishi, are you okay?” To make it worse, Rito appeared behind her.

“Yes, I’m fine.” For some reason, she added, “I don’t know why I joined the team.”

Another friendly smile flashed on Rito’s face. “Just relax, we have lifeguards, if that’s your worry.”

She didn’t want to admit to herself if that was the case or not, but Asu’s charm and gentleness made her head feel light. Pushing away anymore thoughts on the matter, Ayano plunged straight into the water.

* * *

“Let’s all go around and say why we joined the team.” Even with Asu on the same level as everyone, she still possessed an aura of leadership and confidence.

The answers were just as expected: “I want to be an athlete,” “I like swimming,” “My mom made me do it,” but her darling senpai’s was the most striking.

“I was close with all the girls who died recently.” A hushed air fell over the area. “I fear I’m going to be next, so I have to protect myself somehow.”

Asu’s face dropped in sympathy. “Yamada, you should talk to the Martial Arts Club instead. This is just swimming.”

He shook his head. “Masuta and I… it wouldn’t work out.”

Ayano didn’t realize it at first, but hot, sticky tears started rolling down her face. It was  _ her _ who killed those girls; it was  _ her _ who made her sweet senpai be afraid.”

She splashed water on her face, and it went unnoticed by the time the ice breaker had picked back up and gone to her. “I… I want to swim better.”

* * *

Slipping on a dry school uniform, Ayano looked up at the sound of Asu’s voice. “Aishi, how are you doing?”

“I’m good.” She shut the locker door.

“Do you love Yamada Taro?” Her question was as blunt and simple as if she asked if Ayano was free tonight. “You’ve been staring at him a  _ lot _ , I’ve noticed.”

Debating whether to reveal herself, Ayano finally said, “Yes, he means everything to me.” 

“I told you earlier that I don’t tolerate slackers.” Ayano expected Asu to have that disappointed, conniving look, but was surprised by an innocent smile. “So let’s make a deal. I’ll set you up with Yamada, and you’ll give it your all.”

Too late to back out of it, Ayano looked up. “It’s a deal.”

* * *

She fiddled with the bento lid, snapping it on and off and on. Her face was already red from just waiting for Taro to pass by like Asu said he would. Finally, though, he appeared and Asu next to her jumped up calling for him. “Hey, Yamada, you should come eat lunch with us!”

The way Asu could just boldly suggest things like that surprised Ayano; she could never be so brave. Still, Taro came walking over.

Once he sat down with them, Asu jumped up again, saying, “Sorry, do you mind if I head to the restroom?” She ran off to a totally inconspicuous hiding place.

Ayano popped the lid off, her hands shaking. She tried not to look Taro in the eye, her embarrassment and shame taking precedence.

Desperate for conversation, Taro said, “So, um, how are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And forever shall it stay incomplete.


End file.
